


You're here now

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Cuties, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Other, Romance, Secret Relationship, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas makes up for leaving vic there waiting





	You're here now

**Author's Note:**

> Second time writing vicley hope you like it let me know if you'd like to see more

“You’re so sweet”Vic told Lucas 

Lucas had given her some flowers to make up for running late to the dinner 

“I wasn't trying to stand you up so I deeply apologize if I upset you”Lucas explained to her 

“God I was so angry at you I planned on giving you the silent treatment guess I can't do that now”Vic told him 

“I’m horrible I left you here by yourself waiting for me”Lucas said his face softened and his  
voice did as well 

“You're here now and that what matters”Vic reaches for his hand 

Lucas gave her his and letting her squeeze it a few times before clasping on to it so they were holding hands as they sat together at the diner

“It was getting pretty lonely I was here by myself waiting for you and you never came” Vic admitted to him looking into his eyes

“You will never be alone as long as you have me not on my watch you won’t”Lucas reassured her

”As happy as I am to see you I’m still mad at you you don't leave a girl waiting like that”she teased him but there was genuine sadness lying underneath of her tone


End file.
